


Свободное падение

by north_venice



Category: South Park
Genre: Everyone is female, F/F, Genderswap, also no male characters here, god is a woman, people are lesbians
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: — В Колорадо, блять, холодно.





	Свободное падение

_i was confused by the powers that be,  
forgetting names and faces.   
passers by were looking at me   
as if they could erase it._

**_baby, did you forget to take your meds?_ **

.

— У меня выпадают волосы.  
— Что?

Крейг поднимает на неё глаза — отрывается от учебника по литературе неохотно, смотрит заспанно — контрольная завтра вторым уроком, а она понятия не имеет, что там вообще происходит у Джека Лондона, и путается нещадно в датах и всех этих абсолютно одинаковых поворотах сюжета и персонажах, имён которых она совершенно точно до завтра не запомнит, так что препод, скорее всего, прибьёт её, а если это не сделает он, то этим займётся отец. Если узнает, конечно. Твик смотрит на неё, как на идиотку, молчит пару секунд, а потом повторяет медленнее и чётче, как будто забыла, что Крейг глухая:

— У меня выпадают волосы.  
— _Оу._

Крейг не очень знает, что ещё на это сказать.

Твик смотрит на неё — выжидающе, ждёт какой-то реакции, и Такер временами почти ненавидит её за это — почти искренне, но не то чтобы очень — _как умеет_. Она вздыхает, приподнимаясь на локтях, скользит пальцами по синему одеялу с нарисованными кометами и садится на кровати, подбирая ноги в спортивных штанах под себя.

Твик сложная.  
Твик сложная, потому что перед тем, как рассказать обо всём, как есть, она днями может ходить вокруг да около и говорить о вещах, к делу в итоге не относящихся.  
Ей так проще, конечно, и Крейг её не винит, но как же, блять, _сложно_ следить за таким ходом мыслей.

Крейг нихрена не понимает, как все эти эмоции у других людей должны работать, но что-то подсказывает ей — не так.

Она вздыхает — снова.  
Это не значит, что она не будет пытаться.

— Что-то случилось?

Твик пожимает плечами — дёргано. Она всегда так.  
Кусает губы, запускает правую руку в отросшие до плеч спутавшиеся волосы. Покачивается на стуле — вперёд-назад. Сглатывает нервно и — молчит — с полминуты почти, и Крейг, опуская глаза обратно на ровные строчки учебника, уже не надеется что-то услышать в ответ, когда она произносит тихо:

— Я забываю, — она сглатывает снова, жмурится, сжимает кулаки — сильно, будь Крейг ближе, обязательно бы взяла её за руку, но она не уверена, что Твик не отшатнётся от неё при приближении, и она не думает, что хочет проверять сейчас, поэтому оставляет всё как есть. — Я забываю вещи.

Крейг кивает, не двигаясь с места, потому что кивать и ждать — это всё, что она может в таких ситуациях. В любых ситуациях. Твик обычно справляется со всем сама — ей просто нужно, чтобы её послушали. Она это понимает — вроде бы. Всё равно чувствует себя странно.

Чашка с остывшим кофе одиноко стоит на столе нетронутой. Тетради лежат ровной стопкой рядом с учебниками. Отец каждый раз подмигивает ей, когда она говорит им, что Твик придёт «посидеть и домашку сделать», и говорит, _всё окей, я знаю, чем вы там заниматься будете_ , и Крейг в такие моменты хочется или ударить его, или побиться головой о стену.

Твик сцепляет пальцы замком на коленях — синие джинсы, которым уже точно есть года два, помятая зелёная рубашка, браслеты с сомнительными слоганами на запястьях. Она даже не пошла переодеваться после школы.

— Иногда помню вещи, которых не было.

Твик поднимает на неё глаза, смотрит — почти беспомощно и как будто сдаваясь, и в этот момент Крейг теряется, потому что это выглядит так, будто ей нужна помощь, а Крейг, ну. Крейг не очень знает, что делать, когда чужое сознание разваливается.

Она говорит:

— Оу.

Прикусывает губу, теребит рукав синей куртки.

— Родителям сказала?

Она мысленно отвешивает себе пощёчину — почти сразу. Твик усмехается — как-то грустно и как-то зло одновременно, и в глазах её что-то из разряда _я знала, что из этого ничего не выйдет_ , и когда она такая, Крейг, если честно, пугается, потому что Твик напуганную и Твик на грани срыва она выдержать может, но Твик разочарованная и злая — это из какой-то другой оперы на испанском, о словах которой она может только догадываться, потому что по испанскому у неё самый низкий балл из всех возможных.

— Говорила.

Такер честно открывает рот, чтобы спросить, но Твик перебивает её раньше:

— Предложили мне ещё кофе.

Крейг хмурится и отводит глаза в сторону — говоря откровенно, она понятия не имеет, что ещё тут сказать можно.  
Говоря откровенно, родители Твик — отбитые нахрен.  
Она так и говорит:

— Милая, ты прости, но твои родители — отбитые нахрен.

Твик смеётся, но как-то невесело, и снова опускает глаза на собственные колени.

— Скажи мне что-нибудь, что я, агх, — сжимается вся, сцепляет пальцы вокруг собственного запястья, дёргает браслеты пару раз и произносит на выдохе: — не знаю.

Не то чтобы Крейг ненавидит себя в такие моменты, но наорать ей на кого-нибудь хочется — однозначно. Или побиться головой о ёбаную стену, — снова — это как её универсальная реакция на всё происходящее или вместо универсальной реакции на всё происходящее. Всегда кажется хорошим вариантом.

Она говорит, зачем-то глядя на висящий на соседней стене плакат со стар треком:

— Слушай.

Она говорит:

— Попробуй попить витамины. Сходить в аптеку. Я не знаю.

Она говорит:

— Или типа того.

Твик усмехается — отводит взгляд в сторону, смотрит на чашку с остывшим кофе и коричневые пятна на светлом деревянном столе. Повторяет за ней:

— _Или типа того._

Крейг ничего не говорит, когда ложится обратно на кровать и прячет лицо в учебнике, пытаясь сосредоточиться на строчках, которые даже разобрать не может. Из-за стола, за которым сидит Твик, не доносится больше ни звука.

.

Никому из них легче не становится. Только страннее. С каждой неделей — понемногу. Крейг замечает не сразу, но, когда спохватывается, становится поздно.

— Слушай.

Токен ставит поднос с едой рядом с ней — Крейг, конечно, не дёргается от неожиданности, но испытывает что-то близкое к этому, потому что та тишина, с которой Токен умеет подкрадываться к людям, однажды непременно загонит её в могилу с сердечным приступом в будущем. Клем напротив даже не поднимает на них глаза.

— Это, конечно, не моё дело, — Крейг хмурится и сжимает вилку крепче — так, что белеют костяшки. Она не любит это. «Это не моё дело» всегда заканчивается тем, что её личные дела становятся достоянием общественности. Или, не приведи господь, Эрики Картман, а иметь дело с этой сукой ебаной Такер не готова ещё ближайшие лет двадцать. — Но у вас с Твик всё нормально?

Крейг поворачивается в сторону Блэк и моргает — медленно. Выражение на лице подруги не меняется совершенно. Донован на своей половине стола наконец-то решает взглянуть в их сторону, отрываясь от телефона.

Крейг спрашивает тем же тоном, что и обычно, и искренне надеется, что вот это вот мерзкое чувство у неё под рёбрами никак не влияет сейчас на тон её голоса:

— В смысле?

Токен пожимает плечами. Закатывает рукава фиолетового свитера, заправляет вьющиеся волосы за ухо, берёт вилку в руки и не смотрит в её сторону, сосредоточившись на картофельном пюре, сделанном, судя по его вкусу, из картона или пережёванной бумаги. Какого-то такого дерьма — однозначно.

— Не тупи, Такер, — она проезжается вилкой по пюре и постукивает пальцами по столу. Звенит подаренный Ником пару лет назад браслет. — Она не обедает с нами вторую неделю. То уходит сразу после звонка, то после уроков задерживается. Сидит растерянная. Орёт меньше обычного.

Крейг хмурится — всё ещё. Выпускает вилку из пальцев так, что та падает на поднос с глухим стуком, перемещает ладони на колени. Замечает, что Донован смотрит на неё — неуверенно и задумчиво, как будто сама только что два и два сложила. Крейг искренне надеется, что она сейчас ничего не скажет, потому что если попытается, то Крейг непременно даст ей в её довольную рожу, и всё это закончится вызовом к директрисе, звонком родителям и всяким подобным дерьмом, которое никому из них сейчас, вообще-то, не упало, но без которого почему-то всё равно не обходится.

Ну просто пиздец, думает Такер.  
Она так и говорит:

— Ну просто пиздец.

Токен вздыхает, прежде чем проткнуть разваливающуюся на тарелке брокколи вилкой.

— Нормально у нас всё. Мы в кино на выходных ходили.

Клем смотрит на неё — круглыми глазами, — отодвигает тетрадку с конспектами по истории в сторону, прячет телефон в задний карман своих слишком узких джинсов. Кладёт руку себе на грудь, наклоняется ближе — через весь стол, так, что чёлка падает ей на глаза, — и сообщает доверительно:

— Подруга, это просто пиздец как лесбийски.

Крейг вскакивает из-за стола резко, отодвигая поднос и швыряя долбаную вилку в сторону с силой. Марш и компания за соседним столом оборачиваются в её сторону, но ей, если честно, глубоко насрать, и не наорать на Клем прямо сейчас оказывается пиздец как сложно.

Она так и стоит пару секунд под пристальным взглядом всей школы, пока не выдавливает из себя всё-таки:

— Да идите вы нахуй обе.

Токен вздыхает — Клем усмехается, но в остальном — даже бровью не поводит. Крейг снова хочется что-нибудь бросить на пол или ударить Клем в лицо, или перевернуть стол, но она, блять, ненавидит срываться на людях — в смысле, перед всеми, но и на людей тоже — она уже это сделала, в общем-то, но она всегда может закатить сцену ещё большую, а она не готова к этому ни на одном из уровней, — поэтому только сжимает кулаки и прячет их в карманы куртки.

_Твою ёбаную мать._

— Просто обосраться.

Никто не пытается окликнуть её, когда она хлопает дверью столовой.

.

Она думает: не её грёбаная вина, что Твик плохо, а её наглухо отбитые предки думают, что так и надо, или что это пройдёт, если подождать пару месяцев, или что это всё гормоны, переходный возраст или статьи в интернете. 

Это не то, на что она лично может повлиять. _Что она-то здесь может сделать._

Она думает: если бы Твик хотела ей что-то рассказать, она бы так и сделала. Если бы Твик хотела её помощи, она бы попросила. Это, блять, не должно так работать, чтобы она всё в себе держала, пока в какой-то момент просто не сдохнет — от _всего этого_ или повесившись на заднем дворе своего тупого дома.

— _Твик._

Она не оборачивается — не вздрагивает даже, значит, не слышит, — Крейг чертыхается, притормаживая, чтобы не налететь на неё с разбегу, и хватает её за руку, дёргая на себя — слишком резко, так, что Твик вскрикивает, оборачиваясь на неё испуганно и пытаясь вырвать руку, но Такер не позволяет. Пара человек у остановки оборачиваются в их сторону — Крейг узнаёт среди них Хайди с Брофловски, и успевает подумать, что это всё хреново кончится, но надолго эта мысль не задерживается. Крейг не зла — это странная смесь _расстроена_ и _разочарована_ , но это точно не злость, потому что злиться на Твик сложно. Особенно когда та смотрит на неё с таким искренним шоком и выглядит так, будто правда не понимает.

— Твою мать, Твик.

Она вздрагивает — Твик орёт в ответ только в тех случаях, когда считает себя правой и когда эмоции бьют через край, и это в её случае — всегда примерно одно и то же и, на самом деле, происходит довольно часто, но сейчас она просто молчит — открывает рот, чтобы спросить, но так и не решается.

— Если, блять, не хочешь приходить, можешь просто написать об этом. В грёбаном сообщении. За каким хреном тебе вообще телефон, если ты им, блять, не пользуешься, скажи мне?

Она моргает.  
Открывает рот. Закрывает его снова.  
Такер всё ещё держит её за руку и чувствует себя просто пиздец как тупо — как будто орёт на провинившегося котёнка, которого сама же только что ещё и пнула, предварительно утопив всю его семью в ближайшей луже.  
Взгляд у неё, когда она спрашивает, совершенно искренний:

— Что?

Это раздражает.  
Крейг не гордая, но это раздражает.

— Ты, блять, серьёзно?

Твик моргает — снова. Смотрит на неё — совершенно беспомощно. Как собака, полчаса назад снёсшая кусок забора, и теперь не понимающая, чего от неё вообще хотят и за что наказывают.

Враньё, решает Такер.  
Она _просто пиздец какая гордая_.

— Я прождала тебя на улице полтора грёбаных часа, Твик. В Колорадо, блять, холодно.

Твик неловко отступает от неё на шаг

Испуг, она думает.  
Это похоже на испуг.

Твик смотрит на неё совершенно растерянно, и Крейг выпускает её руку из своих пальцев, — она тут же цепляется за собственные рукава и натягивает их на ладони, когда наконец-то выдавливает неживым голосом:

— Но я написала тебе.

Непрошибаемая уверенность, с которой Твик произносит это, заставляет её опешить.  
Это немного не та информация, которую принято получать, когда собираешься наконец-то наорать на свою девушку — от души и высказав все накопившиеся обиды.

Она спрашивает осторожно, склоняя голову к плечу и хмурясь:

— Нет?

Растерянность на лице Твик сменяется раздражением почти сразу — скорость, с которой это происходит, тоже сбивает с толку, но Крейг напоминает себе, что у всей этой сцены, которую Токен с Клем непременно припомнят ей завтра, была цель. Какая-то. Вроде бы. Что-то кроме «продемонстрировать своё раздражение и разочарование сложившейся ситуацией, потому что мы договорились быть честными друг с другом».

— Я написала! Что я, агх, — она запинается, вдыхает побольше воздуха, сцепляет дрожащие руки перед собой, — не смогу сегодня. Я написала!

Крейг моргает пару раз, хмурится, наконец-то додумывается убрать протянутую руку в карман и снова хмурится — процесс мышления отражается на её лице, видимо, настолько очевидно, что Твик не выдерживает, зло дёргая лямки собственного рюкзака и резко выпрямляя спину: 

— Ох, блять, ну конечно. Я что, по-твоему, совсем уже, агх, — запинается снова, сглатывает, и начинает рыться по карманам, не глядя на неё больше, — совсем уже крышей поехала?

Крейг честно собирается ей ответить — собирается, правда, и даже что-то милое или что-нибудь в духе «нет, родная, но давай хотя бы без этой херни», когда Твик сокращает расстояние между ними совершенно неожиданно, зло и быстро пихает собственный телефон ей в руку и почти выплёвывает в лицо, не давая опомниться:

— Сама смотри.

Такер сначала медлит, потому что, ну, странно это, а потом решает, что не странно, а тупо — как-то совсем по-дебильному, как будто они не доверяют друг другу. Закатывает глаза — демонстративно, — но слушается, привычно набирая пароль и открывая вкладку с сообщениями.

— Какая же ты грёбаная королева драмы, Твик.

Она честно готовится к какой-нибудь обычной херне, типа, у Твик не хватило денег на счёте, и она этого тупо не заметила, ладно, она думает, обычное дело, хотя, вообще-то, всё ещё хуёвое оправдание, но на странице с перепиской ничего нет — даже сообщения об ошибке.

Она хмурится.  
Она думает — ладно.  
Такое тоже бывает.

Другое дело, что Твик всегда раза по три проверяет, тому ли человеку она написала, потому что за все её «родная» и «милая» и всякое прочее ей до сих пор стыдно, и вот это уже странно.

— Твик.

Она говорит.

— _Милая._

Она не очень знает, какую интонацию ей сейчас следует выбрать, поэтому на всякий случай — говорит осторожно:

— Тут нихрена нет.

Твик так и замирает — с открытым ртом, раскрасневшимися на морозе щеками и копной растрёпанных волос, к которым расчёской не прикасалась, видимо, с прошлой недели.

Она сглатывает.  
Молчит — сначала.  
Потом говорит наконец-то:

— Вот как.

Автобус подъезжает к остановке, и Крейг кажется, что на улице резко становится не то слишком тихо, не то слишком шумно. В общем и целом — странно. Хочется провалиться под землю.

Она задаёт, конечно, самый тупой вопрос из всех возможных:

— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Взгляд Твик ничего не выражает, когда она отрицательно мотает головой в ответ.  
Совсем ничего.

.

— Господи, Крейг. Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что твой гараж просто создан для ебли?

Такер закатывает глаза и поднимает руку с привычным жестом как-то автоматически. Лампа над головой временами мигает, от обогревателя рядом быстро становится жарко — она стягивает шапку и морщится, касаясь пальцами взлохмаченных волос на затылке.

Дерьмо полное.  
Если бы не отец, состригла бы их, и дело с концом.

— Нет, серьёзно. У тебя тут, знаешь, прямо атмосфера подходящая. Не то что во всех этих мотелях или дорогих хатах.

Маккормик вытягивается на её диване — слишком тощая, чтобы думать сейчас о кошках, и слишком пьяная, чтобы думать сейчас вообще о чём-то, — хлопает себя по карманам, растягивает губы в довольной улыбке, когда выуживает наконец-то из парки пачку «Филиппа Морриса».

Отцовская машина занимает почти всё место в гараже, так что они теснятся на старом диване вместе с кучей коробок с детской одеждой, которую было жалко выкинуть, детскими игрушками и таким же древним обогревателем.

Хлам, рядом с которым им самое место. Если в общем.

— Если ты сейчас предложишь мне тридцатку, я тебе даже не откажу.

Крейг бормочет что-то себе под нос, сползая с подушек на старый ковёр; закрывает глаза, расстёгивает куртку. Пол оказывается ледяным, но Кенни слишком охотно вытягивает ноги в тяжёлых ботинках, и у Такер сейчас нет никакого желания сгонять её с нагретого места.

— Ты и без тридцатки не откажешь.

Кенни усмехается — совершенно беззлобно:

— Не откажу, — прикрывает глаза и звучит, как обожравшаяся сметаны кошка. — Но за тридцатку-то приятнее.

Крейг улыбается — одними уголками губ, подтягивает к груди колени и смотрит куда-то сквозь собственные пальцы и выступающие вены на тыльной стороне ладони, и думает о том, что у Твик они как-то особенно заметны — она говорит постоянно, что это некрасиво и ей не нравится, и прячет ладони в карманы при первой возможности или сцепляет руки замком за спиной где-нибудь, чтобы никто не смотрел, и ещё имеет привычку складывать их на груди, потому что ей за себя стыдно — она, кажется, поэтому завела себе привычку натягивать рукава свитера до пальцев, или, может быть, её просто достало обжигать руки о горячий кофе. Крейг не очень уверена во всём этом.

В общем и целом, она не чувствует уверенности ни в чём, что имеет отношение к Твик. Уже пару месяцев как.

Это звучит убого.  
 _Это убого и есть._

— Слушай, — она поднимает глаза на Маккормик; та щёлкает зажигалкой, которую, кажется, спёрла то ли у Клем, то ли у Брофловски, — раз, два, ещё раз, — та упорно отказывается гореть. Взгляд на Такер Кенни переводит неохотно. — От веществ бывают провалы в памяти?

Кенни моргает на неё недоумённо. Потом всё-таки спрашивает:

— Чего?

Крейг приходится приложить усилия, чтобы не застонать в голос прямо сейчас.  
Говорить сложно, но это полбеды.  
Связывать слова в предложения — вот это сейчас кажется ей настоящим подвигом. После четырёх-то бутылок пива — будет удивительно, если они не спалят все шмотки в этом гараже и не взорвут машину к утру.

— Того, блять, Кенни.

Она честно думает — наверное, если она скажет всё честно и как есть, Кенни поймёт её. Она, в общем, та ещё сволочь, но Кенни всё равно всегда слишком активно топила за справедливость, и Кенни, в сущности, никогда не была действительно хуёвой, поэтому — Крейг не думает, что если она скажет правду, всё станет хуже.

Она в принципе не думает, что в этой ситуации что-то может стать _хуже_.  
Она просто считает, что это не имеет никакого грёбаного отношения к Кенни. Этим всё и ограничивается.

— Клем притащила гашиш месяц назад, — ложь не даётся ей _просто_ ; у Крейг вообще туго с пиздежом не по делу и по делу тоже, но Кенни слишком пьяная и слишком накуренная, чтобы соображать ещё хоть что-то, поэтому особо ничего не улавливает — или улавливает, но не подаёт вида, потому что у Кенни откуда-то взялась привычка притворяться куда более пьяной, чем она есть на самом деле, и это раздражает иногда, но ей самой сейчас не до этого. — Потом жаловалась каждый день, что начинает. _Забывать вещи._

Фразу Твик она произносит неосознанно.  
Как-то само собой получается.

Крейг честно старается не думать о ней хотя бы _всё время_ , но у неё всё равно ничего не получается.

 _Какая же она тупая_ , она думает, _ну просто пиздец_.

— Гашиш, — Кенни говорит со знанием дела после приличной паузы, — это дерьмо.

Молчит недолго — секунд десять, — уставившись в пустое пространство перед собой. Потом добавляет, вытягивая тощую руку к открытой пачке и выуживая оттуда последнюю сигарету:

— Буквально дерьмо, я хочу сказать.

Крейг пожимает плечами:

— Клем говорила, что это кубинский.

Кенни не усмехается даже — фыркает, сжимает сигарету бледными губами, стягивает до конца свою ублюдскую парку и заявляет всё так же уверено сквозь сжатые зубы:

— Ну, кубинское дерьмо. Разница что ли есть.

Крейг усмехается, поворачивая голову в её сторону; вот за такое отношение к вещам она Кенни и любит, хотя «любит» — слово, конечно, сильное.

С Кенни прикольно напиваться. И грабить продуктовые палатки. Иногда — аптеки.  
Сомнительное времяпровождение, но какое есть.

Она ворчит недовольно, зажигая всё-таки сигарету с четвёртой попытки и затягиваясь:

— Не могу поверить, что меня не позвали. Суки.

Такер пожимает плечами:

— Там скидываться надо было.  
— Так позвали бы, когда уже не надо.  
— Ну ты и мразь.

Маккормик смеётся, затягиваясь снова, и заталкивает парку себе под голову, ворочаясь на диване — Крейг искренне надеется, что он под ней не сломается, потому что объяснять матери, что здесь произошло в пятницу в два часа ночи, ей не слишком хочется.

Её предки, к тому же, Кенни ненавидят до зубного скрежета — получится просто пиздец как неловко.

— Что, твоя девчонка отменила свидание и не сказала об этом?

Её голос звучит безразлично, но как будто немного весело — как будто она над ней смеётся, или смеётся над чем-то, чего Такер не понимает, и Крейг ненавидит собственную предсказуемость совершенно искренне, и ещё она терпеть не может тот факт, что Кенни, блять, умная, и понимает больше, чем на самом деле показывает. Общаться с такими людьми чаще раза в две недели утомительно — Крейг слишком любит, когда всё понятно и просто.

И именно поэтому встречается с главной ненормальной школы.  
Логика потрясающая.

Она надеется, что её голос звучит точно так же, как и у Кенни, как будто ей на всё это тоже глубоко плевать:

— Ага. Третий раз за месяц.

Маккормик усмехается — совершенно беззлобно:

— _Погано._

Крейг думает, что тупая была идея — что-то у Кенни спрашивать. Они всё-таки не подружки.

Может быть, она думает, следовало поговорить с Токен. Или с Клем.  
Нет, она решает, лучше всё-таки с Токен. Клем, во-первых, распиздит каждому своему бывшему, а во-вторых, посоветует ей напиться и излить душу в пьяном сообщении.

Одна идея охуительней другой.

— Ты же в курсе, что обсуждать это надо с ней, а не со мной? Я-то ей мозги не вправлю, да и ты вряд ли сможешь.

О существовании Кенни она не то чтобы забывает, но всё равно вздрагивает, поднимая голову — щурится из-за света лампы, морщится от запаха сигарет, — искренне не понимает, как это дерьмо курить можно, но Кенни бедная, и выбор ей прощается — всё равно чужое.

Она кивает неуверенно, сглатывая:

— Знаю.

Маккормик всё ещё смотрит на неё, как будто ждёт продолжения или что она сейчас придумает какой-нибудь потрясающий план, как решит все свои проблемы, но в голову ничего не идёт. Или не поэтому — Крейг не знает. Ей хочется ещё пива.

— Спасибо, Кенни.

Кенни салютует ей рукой с зажатой в ней сигаретой и падает обратно на подлокотник дивана.

В кухне на верхней полке у её отца, кажется, оставалась бутылка с пародией на шотландский виски.

.

— Твик?

На крыше оказывается ожидаемо холодно, но так и должно быть — зимы в Саус Парке вызывают в ней разве что желание запереться в собственной комнате и никогда не выходить на улицу, и это ещё одна причина свалить отсюда когда-нибудь в Денвер. Помимо целого списка всех остальных вещей, которые она в этом городе ненавидит.

Она говорит осторожно, застёгивая молнию на куртке, и подходит к краю крыши осторожно, хлопая дверью на лестницу:

— Ты что там делаешь?

Твик вздрагивает и оборачивается на неё — слишком резко, и на секунду её сердце пропускает пару ударов, потому что Твик стоит _слишком близко к краю_ , и она, конечно, не такая тощая, как Кенни, но Крейг всё равно кажется, что один порыв ветра, и она упадёт — прямо вниз.

_Если сама не шагнёт первая._

Крейг не хочет думать об этом.

Твик смотрит на неё — удивлённо, как будто Такер — последний человек, которого она ожидала увидеть в своей жизни. Открывает рот, закрывает, открывает снова — как будто оставшаяся без воды рыба, захлёбывающаяся воздухом, и Такер только сейчас замечает у неё блестящие от слёз дорожки на щеках. 

Твик говорит — неуверенно — как будто не утверждает вовсе:

— Я… не помню?

Твик смотрит на неё — почему-то виновато, — и это получается как вопрос. Как будто бы не она должна знать. Как будто бы не у неё на руках все ответы. Как будто из них двоих именно она ничего в происходящем не понимает и именно на её вопросы отвечать нужно.

Она выглядит, впрочем, спокойно — сейчас — волосы всё такие же растрёпанные, покрасневшие руки, прижатые к груди, румянец на бледных щеках и глаза заплаканные — снова ушла реветь в одиночестве, наверное, и Крейг не знает уже даже, есть ли хоть какой-то смысл спрашивать, что случилось, если Твик самой даже в голову не приходит, что ей что-то рассказать всегда было можно.

Может быть, Крейг решает, она себе что-то надумала. Может быть, у Твик в голове ничего и нет — такого — _страшного_. Может быть, она и не плакала даже, и это всё снег или у неё просто глаза заслезились — у неё такое бывает, — может быть, это даже не серьёзно всё. Она не знает — только догадываться может, и одна идее выходит паршивее другой.

 _Надо, наверное, спросить_ , она думает, но понятия не имеет, о чём в таких ситуациях спрашивать положено.

«Привет, мы встречаемся, так что не могла бы ты сказать, пожалуйста, не хотела ли ты только что сигануть с крыши? Я тебя люблю, кстати, счастливо оставаться».

_Дерьмо какое-то._

Крейг вздыхает, сокращая оставшееся расстояние между ними осторожными шагами. Стягивает перчатки с пальцев, прячет в карман куртки и протягивает ей руку, краснеющую на морозе:

— Слезай оттуда, милая.

У Твик дрожат ресницы — длинные и светлые, они тоже, она призналась ей неделю назад, начинают выпадать: просыпаешься утром, а у тебя ворох ресниц на подушке, и это страшно, она сказала, и она понятия не имеет, от чего это — «стресс, наверное», и шёпотом ещё — «в аптеку зайти надо», и так всё и остаётся.

Она всё равно красивая, Крейг думает, но, господи, какая же тупая.  
Не в том смысле, что она вещей не знает.  
В другом.

— И-извини, — она говорит, кусая губы, и принимает протянутую руку, спускаясь с бордюра на крае — прямо в снег замшевыми, блять, ботинками. Если они останутся целыми после этой перемены, это будет чудом. — Мне кажется, я собиралась поступить как, агх, сволочь.

Что-то замирает внутри неё — снова.  
Становится немного страшно.  
В основном за Твик, конечно, но ещё — за себя. И в целом.

Она сглатывает нервно и прижимает Твик к себе, чтобы не видеть выражения её глаз — не думает, что хочет, не думает, что готова к этому сейчас. Они примерно одного роста, так что всё это не очень работает, чтобы зарыться в её волосы и не смотреть просто, поэтому она обнимает её за плечо и прячет лицо в изгибе её шеи — прямо между открытой кожей и свитером с рубашкой, под которой она совершенно холодная.

Она понятия не имеет, есть ли такой уровень отношений, на котором можно лезть другому человеку в душу, и если есть — достигли ли они его уже, или для этого надо что-то ещё сделать.

— Ну, — она говорит после недолгого молчания, когда чувствует, как Твик цепляется своими пальцами с поломанными ногтями за куртку на её спине, — тебе не впервые.

Твик смеётся, но как-то глухо. Крейг чувствует себя, за неимением лучшего слова, хуёво.

Она хочет сказать: если хочешь, мы всегда можем поговорить об этом, — но почему-то не говорит. Она думает: Твик и так знает об этом. Так что какой смысл.

На этом всё и заканчивается.

.

— Доброе утро, Такер.

Крейг морщится, отрывая взгляд от учебника по истории. Утро начинается паршиво: результаты за прошлую контрольную обещали ей весёлый вечер после школы; Твик была в сети в четыре и до сих пор не ответила на её сообщение, значит, в школе её сегодня снова не будет, значит, ей опять хреново, значит, у неё в голове опять чёрт знает, что творится, и всё это совершенно не помогает сосредоточиться на тесте, обещанном на следующую неделю. Оценки, колледж, клубы, оценки, «да куда тебя вообще примут». Дерьмо собачье. 

Утро начинается паршиво, потому что Эрика Картман опускает руки на края её парты и, стоя напротив, наклоняется к ней ближе, глядя хмуро — она стала совершенно невыносимой после того, как вступила в школьный совет, потому что теперь считала себя самым важным человеком если не во всей школе, то по крайней мере в их классе для дебилов, и не то чтобы до этого дело обстояло как-то иначе, но она, по крайней мере, не лезла к людям так открыто.

Крейг смотрит устало — она не выспалась, у неё болит спина и почему-то горло, а у Эрики неровно нарисованы стрелки и жёлтое пятно на вороте рубашки.

— Какого хрена тебе нужно, Картман?

Эрика поднимает бровь и смотрит — выразительно. Как на тупую. Как будто это совершенно очевидно, что ей нужно, и это Крейг здесь вытворяет какую-то дичь с утра пораньше.

Крейг ненавидит её по целой куче причин, и, главное, — совершенно искренне. Она этого даже и не скрывает особо.

— Очевидно, Такер, меня беспокоит, как дела у моих любимых подружек-лесбиянок. Как успехи на личном? Третья база? Трёхочковый хоум-ран? Или твоя ненормальная даже под юбку ей залезть не даёт? Представляю, как тебе тяжело приходится.

Не закатить глаза трудно. С этой задачей она не справляется — как и с тем, чтобы показать средний палец и хлопнуть раскрытой книгой. До конца перемены ещё около десяти минут, — если она свалит из класса сейчас, пока Эрика не перебесится, это даже не будет выглядеть тупо.

— Всё сказала? — Крейг искренне надеется, что вот сейчас что-нибудь случится и Иисус, этот потрясающий, невероятный парень, дарует ей способность убивать взглядом. Потому что ей это сейчас просто пиздец как нужно — она за такое даже в церковь сходить готова и поговорить с пастором. Может быть. — Съеби отсюда, пока я тебе нос не сломала.

Эрика только усмехается, глядя на неё с каким-то сомнительным пониманием:

— Ого. Страшно. Угрожать вице-президенту школьного совета — это серьёзно, Такер. Хочешь ещё что-нибудь сказать?

Крейг хочет — правда. Очень много чего, потому что, бог свидетель, никто в этом классе её не осудит, если она прямо сейчас перевернёт на Эрику парту и совершенно случайно сломает ей, например, руку или нос, и никто никому ничего не скажет перед директрисой — после. Может быть, она даже отмажется от этого и ей поверят.

Перспектива, если так прикинуть, замечательная.

— Расслабься, киса, я по делу, — Картман переключает тон на деловой слишком быстро, выпрямляясь и стряхивая с юбки пыль, которой там, конечно, нет. Щурит глаза, когда смотрит на неё. — Твоя подружка-наркоманка там как, живая?

Крейг хмурится — моментально, — складывает на груди руки, смотрит на Картман волком, а та даже бровью не поводит. Про Твик не спрашивал никто — даже Токен, видимо, решившая, что после её последней попытки проявить дружеское участие она может и по мозгам огрести. Даже Клем, а больше Твик ни с кем и не дружила — иногда общалась с Тестабургером и Тёрнером, но, видимо, не настолько, чтобы те серьёзно заинтересовались её отсутствием.

— Ну, живая. Тебе какое дело?  
— Такое, — она закатывает глаза, как будто всё очевидно, и вопрос «как это тебя вообще волнует» оказывается самым тупым из всех, которые задать вообще можно, — что её нет уже две недели, мои вопросы она игнорирует и на звонки не отвечает. А это пиздец как плохо выглядит для нашего уютного коллектива с повышенной успеваемостью.  
— У нас? Коллектив с повышенной успеваемостью?

В голосе у Крейг — прикрытое сомнением равнодушие и, в общем и целом, будь это кто-то другой, она бы даже решила, что Картман так пытается замаскировать беспокойство, _но это Картман_ , и единственное, что ей движет — удовлетворение собственного эго, поэтому весь этот разговор заранее оказывается каким-то тупым и ни к чему не ведущим.

У Крейг болит горло — сильно, — хочется не то в шарф закутаться, не то в медпункт напроситься, и хрен с ним уже, с этим колледжем и тестом по истории — как-нибудь само всё образуется. Картман улыбается ей — самой приторной своей улыбкой из всех возможных и просит доверительно:

— Такер, милая, завали ебало. 

Крейг усмехается и думает: все проблемы в жизни Эрики Картман происходят, вероятно, от того, что она сука ебаная. Ещё — потому что ей до смерти надо испортить жизнь другим людям.

Не то чтобы лично её это касалось хоть каким образом, так что она пожимает плечами:

— Было бы надо, Эрика, ты бы знала.

Эрика смотрит на неё с фальшивым сочувствием, и Крейг проматывает собственную фразу в голове ещё раз зачем-то и думает, что было бы здорово, если бы ей об этом тоже кто-нибудь сказал, желательно до того, как от её нервных клеток ничего уже не осталось, но тон у Эрики всё такой же отвратительно-сахарный, когда она складывает руки на груди и цокает языком.

— А, ну да, я и забыла, что ты у нас из того типа, которые о смерти своей подружки узнают на похоронах.

Раздражение накатывает волной.  
Ей просто хочется, чтобы её оставили в покое. Прямо сейчас и в целом.

Её голос звучит устало:

— Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, Эрика, что ты сука ебаная?

Крейг думает: конечно, говорили. Судя по довольной улыбке у Картман на лице, — наверняка не раз.

Она кивает, едва не смеясь, и Крейг обещает себе когда-нибудь обязательно заехать по её довольной роже:

— Удачи с личной жизнью, радость моя.

Крейг ненавидит каждую секунду своего существования — совершенно искренне. И этот коллектив, и эту школу, и Эрику Картман, разворачивающуюся на каблуках и больше не оборачивающуюся в её сторону.

Себя — тоже, но как-то больше за компанию.

.

Крейг любит местный кинотеатр — в основном за то, что в зале обычно набирается человек двадцать в лучшем случае и никто не пытается пинать её кресло. Ещё за то, что последние ряды всегда свободны. Ещё за то, что никто не спрашивает документы, когда их пускают на фильм с рейтингом R. Ещё за то, что «пошли в кино» — это универсальная причина вытащить Твик из дома, чтобы не придумывать оправданий и не говорить всякие «я беспокоюсь» или «я соскучилась» вслух, когда она не появлялась в школе неделями. За такие вещи.

Твик сразу поднимает разделяющий их кресло подлокотник и устраивается на её плече — её немного потряхивает, — обнимает её за руку привычным жестом, прикрывает глаза — устало. Фильм оказывается из тех, что она уже видела с Токен и Клем, но оно, Такер думает, и к лучшему — Твик ничего не говорит, когда Крейг кладёт руку ей на колено, и она думает — славно. Твик не выглядит отдохнувшей — она наплела что-то о паршивом самочувствии и помощи в кофейне, которая срочно потребовалась её родителям, но синяки под глазами выдают её сильнее обычного, и Крейг испытывает сомнительное желание забрать её — из этого места, из этого города. Подальше отсюда.

Звучит как-то совсем наивно даже в её голове. Делать-то они что будут.

Твик сжимает пальцами рукав её куртки, Крейг стягивает надоевшую шапку и бросает её на пустое место слева от себя — жарко или, может быть, это в Твик дело, — кусает губы и скашивает на неё взгляд — она уставшая почти смертельно, но спокойнее, чем дома, и это кажется ей успехом. Сомнительным, но всё-таки.

Крейг не знает, как помогать людям правильно.

Она не очень хочет помогать людям в принципе, но это Твик. Всё всегда по-другому, когда это Твик.

Крейг не уверена, что просто быть рядом достаточно.  
Крейг не уверена, что она может сделать _ещё что-то_.

Твик расслабляется — не в её руках, но рядом с ней, и это неожиданно приятно, и от этого неожиданно теплеет — под рёбрами где-то, — и она напоминает себе, что Твик не хрупкая и не сломается от любой мелочи, но ей всё равно страшно, что мелочей окажется слишком много, что её кости не выдержат, что Твик ей не скажет — об этом — о чём угодно другом — и всё произойдёт как-то молча и без её ведома, пока мистер Твик в один из дней не позвонит ей со словами «Крейг, ты только не волнуйся, ладно». Если позвонит вообще.

Крейг чувствует себя эгоисткой в каком-то тупом смысле — ей кажется, что это _тымненравишьсядавайвстречаться_ , сказанное давно и для галочки больше, дало ей когда-то привилегию узнавать о чужих неприятностях первой, и проблемы выслушивать тоже первой. Ещё ей кажется, что она одна так думает. Это сбивает с толку.

Твик бормочет что-то себе под нос, комментируя происходящее на экране, компания через два ряда от них заливается смехом — Крейг думает, что будет тупо, наверное, если она сейчас попробует что-нибудь сделать, и почему-то вспоминается Картман совершенно не к месту с её шутками, и она думает, что Эрика, в принципе, нихуя ни в жизни, ни в отношениях не понимает, и ещё — что ей хочется целоваться, делать все эти отвратительные сопливые вещи и держать Твик в своих руках приблизительно ближайшую вечность. Может быть, с перерывами на еду и душ. Она выдыхает ей на ухо как-то случайно, как само собой разумеющееся и примерно как «земля круглая»:

— Люблю тебя.

Твик замирает, прижавшись к её руке, пока что-то взрывается на экране и зал переговаривается шёпотом; Твик замирает, прижавшись к её руке, вцепившись пальцами в её рукав ещё сильнее, но как-то непривычно — _не по-обычному,_ — и Крейг одёргивает себя, убирая руку с её колена — инстинктивно. Как будто сейчас случится что-то плохое. Как будто она сказала что-то лишнее.

Они так и молчат — она понятия не имеет, сколько, — и Крейг смотрит прямо перед собой на мелькающие на экране слишком быстро кадры и думает что-то между «зачем» и «блять», и почему-то впервые в жизни боится посмотреть Твик в глаза, когда чувствует, как та выпрямляется в кресле, и это, она знает, тупое чувство, но во взгляде у Твик, когда она всё-таки поворачивает голову, едва ли не слёзы стоят, и это ощущается пусто и как-то странно.

Она не может сказать точно, плохо или хорошо, но неправильно — до ужаса.

Твик молчит, открывает рот, закрывает снова, и у неё блестят глаза в темноте и свет с экрана падает странно на болезненно-бледную кожу, и тёмные круги под глазами у неё сейчас заметны особенно сильно, и она произносит на выдохе:

— Ты никогда не говорила.

Крейг не заметила, что сжимала пальцы в кулак всё это время — замечает только сейчас, когда не находит в себе силы, чтобы набрать в грудь воздух — это тоже происходит не сразу, но всё останавливается как будто, хотя ей это, конечно, только кажется. Как иначе-то.

Что-то замирает внутри неё — болезненно, вон там, под рёбрами. Как будто её ударили только что или сказали, что кто-то умер.

Пальцы разжимаются без её воли.

 _Она говорила_ , бьёт в голове эхом.  
Точно говорила.  
Десятки раз — вот в такие моменты. И в другие тоже.

В горле резко становится сухо.

— Ага.

Твик смотрит на неё по-прежнему — с этим странным выражением, которое она понять не может, и её первое желание почему-то — извиниться, но она не видит причины и не может подобрать слов, поэтому ничего не говорит. 

Она выдыхает наконец, убирая ладонь под куртку, чтобы скрыть дрожь в пальцах, и говорит будничным голосом, как будто снова разучилась пользоваться эмоциями:

— Смотри фильм. Всё пропустишь.

Твик улыбается ей — уголками губ и как-то странно, как будто не знает, как реагировать сама, как будто правда в первый раз это слышит, и Крейг хочет что-то сказать — не «прости меня», а что-нибудь важное и чтобы было значимо, и чтобы Твик не забыла об этом и не выкинула из головы, как что-то бесполезное, но понятия не имеет, что именно и как всё должно быть правильно, и ей, наверное, следует запретить с людьми общаться в принципе, вступать с ними в отношения и претендовать на что-то — тем более, и от всего этого неожиданно ком в горле и почти хочется плакать, но это будет смотреться совсем странно.

Твик устраивается на её плече — снова, — обнимает её руку — как будто и не случилось ничего, — заставляет вернуть ладонь на прежнее место между ними, переплетает их пальцы вместе. Крейг хочется сбежать отсюда, но это будет странно, наверное, поэтому она кусает губы и ничего не делает.

Что-то взрывается на экране.  
Такер по-прежнему не умеет помогать людям.

.

— Кенни?  
— Чего?

Крейг не знает, как спрашивать такое правильно. Можно ли такое вообще спросить правильно — в смысле, даже в её голове это звучит просто пиздец как тупо. Вслух лучше не станет.

Крейг даже не знает, почему решает спросить об этом именно Кенни — она вроде бы сейчас под рукой, с каким-то тупым предлогом вроде общего проекта по литературе, в которой они обе не понимают ровным счётом ничего, и это удобно, но мысль вертится в голове слишком долго, чтобы это всё сошло за нормальное оправдание хотя бы перед самой собой. Они даже не дружат, а людей, с которыми Кенни тусуется, Крейг на дух не переносит, так что всё это как-то в итоге вдвойне тупо получается.

Она хотела спросить у Токен — Блэк всегда была самой рациональной и спокойной в их компании и всегда говорила по делу, — но почему-то не смогла себя заставить — наверное, по той же причине, по которой не сказала ничего Клем. 

Она не хочет, чтобы Блэк и Донован смотрели на Твик по-другому — как на совсем ненормальную. Она для них _немножко поехавшая_ , и это приемлемый уровень странного, наверное, и Крейг не уверена, что хочет менять что-то в этом.

С Кенни проще — Кенни смотрит на всех примерно одинаково, с разной степенью неприязни разве что, наверное, так что вряд ли что-то серьёзно изменится.

Поэтому она и произносит, быстро и на выдохе, прямо в лоб, как будто если сказать всё быстрее, получится не так позорно:

— У тебя было такое, что кто-то дорогой тебе вдруг забывал что-то важное, что между вами случилось?

Кенни, развалившаяся на её кровати в обнимку со старыми журналами её отца, поднимает на неё удивлённые глаза — смотрит пару секунд совершенно шокировано, а потом резко начинает смеяться, зачем-то схватившись за живот и пряча лицо в скомканном одеяле, служившим ей подушкой. Крейг чувствует, как к щекам приливает кровь.

Плохая идея была.  
Теперь Кенни точно будет думать, что она ебанутая.  
Не очень большая потеря, конечно, но как-то всё равно неприятно. Ещё и остальным расскажет.

_Дура._

К тому моменту, как Кенни затихает, всё ещё мордой уткнувшись в ком из синего одеяла, Крейг успевает пожалеть буквально обо всём на свете, включая факт собственного существования, и даже начинает зло натягивать куртку, висящую на стуле рядом, хотя это, вообще-то, её дом, и уходить, хлопая дверью, из собственной комнаты — это пиздец как тупо, но всё-таки лучше, чем сидеть здесь опозоренной и просто ждать. Она успевает только открыть рот, чтобы высказать сейчас Кенни всё, что она о ней думает, или по крайней мере половину всего, или хотя бы треть, в общем, насколько воздуха хватит, и потом сбежать отсюда, но Маккормик успевает первой — поднимает голову резко, встряхивая неровными прядями, вытягивает свою тощую руку и хватает её за рукав костлявыми пальцами, и смотрит теперь совершенно серьёзно:

— Боишься, что твоя девчонка забудет тебя?

Крейг вздрагивает — от резкого движения, от чужих слов, от холода, расползающегося под рёбрами, от кома в горле. Под внимательным взглядом Кенни, под шум из колонок, подключённых к компьютеру, под кошачьи крики из коридора. Вот это всё.

 _Бред какой-то_ , она думает, _не случится такого_.   
Как Кенни такое вообще в голову-то прийти могло.

_Ненормальная._

Самое тупое: она может представить себе это.  
Очередную зиму, растрёпанные светлые волосы, забытый на остановке красный шарф и Твик, которая не может вспомнить её имени, как не может вспомнить, где она оставила ключи — дома или всё-таки в автобусе, как не может вспомнить, говорила ли она эту фразу уже сегодня или ещё нет, как не может вспомнить название книги, которой восхищалась в детстве, когда ещё любила читать для себя и находила для этого время.

Она закрывает глаза и жмурится — сильно, — прежде чем всё-таки кивнуть.

Кенни выпускает её руку из своей — вот так просто.  
Смотрит — всё так же серьёзно. Как будто убить взглядом может.

Крейг чувствует себя как-то по-дурацки, но она где-то прочитала: если не хватает собственных слов, нет ничего плохо в том, чтобы воспользоваться чужими.

Она всё ещё не понимает, как люди работают — никогда не поймёт, наверное, и в глазах у Кенни ей мерещится что-то грустное и обречённое, и она говорит — почти зло — почти слова выплёвывая, поднимается на руках, садится на кровати — с ботинками — _блять_ — и смотрит на неё уверенно:

— Тогда сделай с этим что-нибудь, пока тебе не стало совсем похуй и ты её не похоронила.

Она не очень понимает, что это значит, — хмурится, — _она не собирается отказываться от Твик в любом случае_ , ей кажется — не сможет, даже если Твик сама от неё откажется или забудет саму себя. Крейг думает: у неё одна роль, и та сводится только к тому, чтобы быть рядом, хотя и это у неё получается только наполовину — _быть здесь_ , а это как-то сомнительно, наверное, потому что _здесь_ — это всегда в одном месте и всегда о том, _где найти, в случае чего_ , а не о том, чтобы _следовать рядом_ , и это всё тоже слишком сложно и запутанно получается.

Такер сглатывает — нервно, — цепляется пальцами за собственное запястье чужой привычкой, — спрашивает на выдохе:

— А если я сделаю неправильно?

Кенни смеётся над ней снова, как будто она спросила что-то тупое. Как будто она только и делает, что спрашивает что-то тупое — Крейг не особо обижается, на самом деле. Крейг кажется, что именно этим она и занимается каждый раз, когда они оказываются вместе.

Кенни смеётся над ней — снова.

— Что ты сделаешь неправильно? Поможешь ей? Ты как себе это представляешь, дубина?

Такер хочет сказать что-нибудь умное — правда, — но её даже на «да» или «нет» не хватает, и она пожимает плечами только, слишком резко, возможно, и отводит взгляд в сторону, пока Кенни продолжает говорить, потому что Кенни, в общем-то, невозможно заткнуть, когда она такая, когда в ней две бутылки пива, когда у неё спрашивают что-то тупое и когда в ней просыпается собственное мнение, и потому что Крейг, в принципе, не очень хочет, чтобы она затыкалась.

— Не изобретай велосипед заново, лады? Делай то, что считаешь нужным. Делай то, что до тебя делали. Прекрати строить из себя самую умную и делать вид, что знаешь лучше, или предполагать, что будет лучше, и поэтому ничего не делать. Вот это всё дерьмо, ну, ты сама знаешь.

Крейг молчит сначала — так и смотрит прямо. Совершенно без выражения.  
Потом кивает.  
Она не знает, вообще-то. Но разберётся — наверное. Вариантов у неё не особо много.

Кенни склоняет голову к плечу и ждёт от неё — чего-то, — и Крейг всё-таки выдавливает из себя глухо и севшим голосом, кусая внутреннюю сторону щёк и всё так же на неё не глядя:

— Мне надо позвонить. Наверное.  
— Ага, — Кенни усмехается, — наверное.

Потом спрашивает:

— Я ключи от твоего гаража одолжу?

Крейг машет рукой, отворачиваясь к столу и роясь растерянно по карманам в поисках телефона — заслужила.

Кенни ворочается на её кровати, совершенно собой довольная, и Крейг добавляет в свой список дел мысленно кинуть бельё в стирку после того, как Маккормик свалит из её дома, потому что это невозможно, на самом деле, и набирает номер Твик — по памяти.

Когда Твик спрашивает заспанным голосом, не случилось ли чего, Крейг хочет сказать что-нибудь тупое, типа «нет» и «я соскучилась по твоему голосу», и Кенни кричит за её спиной что-то о том, чтобы ей подали ещё бухла и вон того красавчика за стойкой, и Крейг шипит на неё, но произносит в трубку: 

— Ага.

И ещё:

— Я провожу тебя завтра после школы, ладно?

Твик бормочет какое-то согласие — слова совершенно неразличимы, тон её голоса вроде бы взволнованный, и Крейг бросает трубку до того, как она спросит ещё что-нибудь.

Она оборачивается — Кенни, уже успевшая сесть на край кровати и даже напялить на себя парку, улыбается ей довольной кошкой:

— Ну, — она говорит, — мне пора. Надо ещё помереть сегодня часов до одиннадцати. 

Крейг кивает безразлично, пока прячет телефон в карман штанов:

— Ключи внизу возьмёшь.  
— Да знаю.

Она выходит из комнаты, махнув рукой на прощание и хлопнув дверью — Крейг закрывает глаза и почти падает на стоящий рядом стул, потому что сил у неё, на самом деле, не осталась, и потому что пиздец, какой сложной оказывается её жизнь в семнадцать грёбаных лет.

Она всё ещё не умеет помогать людям.  
Разговаривать с ними по душам — тем более.

_Она что-нибудь придумает._

.

Всё происходит не так, как она планирует, хотя «планирует» — слово сильное. Строго говоря, у неё даже идей нет о том, как вообще начать этот разговор и что-то объяснить из того, что она чувствует, потому что в отличие от Твик, она о чувствах говорить не умеет, даже оставшись наедине с собой, а говорить о них _с кем-то_ кажется ей почему-то ещё и унизительным, и всё, в общем, оказывается _сложным_ , так что она прячет в карманах руки и просто идёт дальше. От школы, от слишком шумных одноклассниц, толпящихся возле выхода, и тормозит резко, только когда Твик окликает её — судя по всему, отстав шагов на семь или десять.

— К-крейг, подожди, пожалуйста.

Она оборачивается — Твик тяжело дышит, нагоняя её, её шарф завязан наспех, она опять забыла застегнуть куртку, у неё румянец на щеках, снова растрёпаны волосы — Крейг подарит ей расчёску однажды, на ближайший праздник даже, честное слово. Она выглядит запыхавшейся, но в этот раз на ней, по крайней мере, ботинки с мехом, хотя Крейг всё ещё не понимает, как она не замерзает зимой в колготках и юбке, и Твик тормозит в паре шагов от неё, сглатывает — нервно, — переводит взгляд — быстро-быстро, поправляет перекинутую через плечо сумку, сглатывает снова.

У неё как будто тёмные круги вокруг глаз, но Крейг всё равно думает, что она красивая. 

— Слушай, — она начинает, и её голос немного срывается. — Я, агх, — запинается, сжимает пальцы на горячем стаканчике с кофе, купленном в школьном коридоре на втором этаже, выдыхает резко, упорно не поднимает глаза от белой пластиковой крышки. Крейг не знает, как она может это пить, тем более, без сахара, — на вкус, по её мнению, эта жижа отвратительна, но она давно перестала задавать вопросы. — Я хотела извиниться.

Снег оседает на её светлых волосах хлопьями — Твик не носит капюшоны и шапки из принципа, говорит, что в них ничего не слышно, когда соизволит вытащить наушники, и ещё — что в них жарко и неудобно. И волосы выпадают в два раза чаще.

Крейг кивает. Твик не видит этого, правда, но ей и не нужно:

— Тогда, на крыше, я забыла, почему до сих пор не спрыгнула. 

Она говорит быстро — почти на одном дыхании, выпаливает всё одним предложением, и Крей видит, как сжимаются её пальцы вокруг бумажного стаканчика, и она хочет сказать, что Твик обожжётся, если продолжит в том же духе, потому что она опять забыла перчатки дома, но у неё замирает что-то внутри, и Твик продолжает всё равно, наконец-то поднимая на неё глаза, и Крейг не знает, что видит в них, но всё равно почему-то вздрагивает.

В голосе у Твик — решительность, которую она слышит редко.  
Твик в основном — или усталая, или слишком взволнованная. Иногда — кричащая, но это другое.

Она говорит:

— Потом увидела тебя и вспомнила.

Она говорит, не делая пауз между предложениями совсем:

— Это не типа, знаешь, я люблю тебя так сильно, что не хочу умереть, или у меня силы берутся из ниоткуда. И не, агх, как будто бы я боюсь, что тебе будет плохо, или кому-то ещё, и поэтому ничего не делаю.

Она запинается наконец, моргает часто-часто, снег на её ресницах уже совсем растаял, продолжает таять, растает через пару мгновений, и Крейг смотрит — вот так вот — просто — открыв рот, — замечает толпу одноклассниц краем глаза, направляющуюся в противоположную сторону, и ни о чём не думает. Так и стоит с замершим сердцем, распахнутыми глазами и замершими в карманах пальцами, которым холодно даже в перчатках.

Твик говорит, и её голос звучит так, будто она сейчас расплачется:

— Мне нравится держать тебя за руку. Поэтому я не прыгаю.

Твою мать, думает Крейг, сжимая кулаки в карманах, когда она всё-таки начинает плакать — без рыданий, без всхлипов, не замечая этого даже — Крейг видит слёзы в уголках её глаз, которые она просто смаргивает, не пытаясь стереть с лица, и думает снова: _твою мать, твою мать, твою мать_.

Это почти как вместо «я люблю тебя», только с оттенком чего-то совсем стрёмного и с ответственностью потяжелее.

Твик говорит, говорит, говорит, облизывая дрожащие на морозе губы, пока по её щекам продолжают течь слёзы, пока снег продолжает таять в её волосах:

— Я не знаю, — говорит, моргает, моргает снова, продолжает говорить, — я думаю, что мне нужна помощь, или мне просто нужно перестать пить кофе и трогать волосы, _но у меня не получается_ , — выдыхает и добавляет после паузы как-то совсем плаксиво, раскрывая дрожащие губы: — Сходишь со мной к врачу или типа того?

Кто-то снова выбивает воздух у неё из лёгких, она думает, и кто-то толкает её вперёд, заставляя подойти совсем-совсем близко и коснуться её лица пальцами, стирая слёзы под глазами, и она говорит абсолютно серьёзно и коротко, хотя сказать ей хочется много чего, но «спасибо» кажется ей сейчас совершенно не к месту и «я люблю тебя» — тоже, и она говорит ещё одну идиотскую фразу, из которых может составить уже целый список:

— Это свидание?

Твик замирает под её пальцами сначала, потом — закрывает глаза и кривит губы, и морщит нос, и немного хмурится, и у неё зарделись щёки — ещё сильнее. Это что-то типа — _господи, какая же ты тупая_ , это что-то вроде — _как с тобой вообще встречаться можно_. Крейг не против.

Она мотает головой, и Такер убирает руки, чтобы она самостоятельно смогла лицо рукавом куртки вытереть, и она продолжает говорить, игнорируя её тупые вопросы и, в общем, Крейг думает, правильно делая, потому что она отвратительная девушка без чувства такта, и с этим можно только смириться, ну, это не впервые всё происходит.

Твик говорит, и её голос дрожит, но она честно старается:

— Я не могу обещать, что всё будет хорошо. Я не могу обещать, что я со всем справлюсь.

Такер хочет сказать — ага. Она хочет сказать — это нормально. Она хочет сказать — тут главное — попробовать, а дальше уже — как получится, но Твик, ей кажется, и сама это знает, и Твик ненавидит слышать очевидные для неё самой вещи.

Такер спрашивает вместо этого:

— Но ты не хочешь справляться в одиночку?

Твик выдыхает, глядя на неё снизу вверх:

— Ага, — жмёт плечами, опускает взгляд на свои ботинки, потом поднимает обратно, отводит в сторону. Облизывает губы снова — Крейг хочет попросить её перестать, но это будет сейчас, наверное, совсем не вовремя. Её мысли по большей части вообще не вовремя. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы это закончилось плохо. И ничего с этим не делать я тоже устала.

Крейг кивает ей; кладёт руки ей на плечи, сжимает пальцами в перчатках, встряхивает не слишком сильно, заставляя поднять на себя взгляд.

Она говорит уверенно, как будто процентов на восемьдесят знает, о чём речь, потому что как минимум видела будущее, как максимум — удостоверилась, что оно случится:

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Твик усмехается — не грустно и не зло, — просто, — как принимая факт; поднимает брови, смотрит — смеясь над ней:

— Звучит многообещающе.  
— Завали, ненормальная.

Твик смеётся.  
Крейг не думала, что может влюбиться в неё ещё больше. Возвращаясь к истокам их отношений, вообще не думала, что сможет в неё влюбиться. Но это детали из тех, которые припоминать не очень хочется.

Она говорит уже серьёзнее, правой рукой приподнимая её за подбородок, и думает: глаза у неё всё-таки не совсем зелёные, какой-то дурацкий цвет между серым и болотным, но это всё равно красиво.

Крейг думает, что она не умеет с людьми разговаривать, но всё равно говорит:

— Давай только без кофе, ладно? И волосы прекрати трогать.

Твик смотрит на неё растерянно сначала, но всё равно кивает, послушно отдавая стаканчик ей в руки и опуская ладони ниже сначала, потом — цепляясь пальцами за лямки рюкзака, не зная, видимо, что делать с ними дальше:

— Ладно. Он всё равно, агх, остыл.

Крейг говорит, бросая стакан тут же себе под ноги и отпихивая носком кроссовка в сторону, пока содержимое разливается коричневым пятном на белом снегу:

— Ага.

Твик шипит неё и пытается отскочить в сторону, чтобы не испачкать новые ботинки, но Крейг удерживает её на месте и тянет на себя с силой, заставляя почти повалиться, и Твик успевает вскрикнуть и выдать что-то о том, что она должна быть осторожнее, и Такер кивает на это, конечно, и прижимает её к себе — крепче, — пряча лицо у неё между плечом и шеей, и через одежду она пахнет только своими дешёвыми духами, отцовским шампунем и отвратительным кофе из автоматов, и запах получается совершенно дурацким, но ей нравится всё равно.

Они так и стоят — Твик выдыхает наконец-то и как будто тяжелее становится, расслабляясь в её руках, и обнимает её тоже — забирается под куртку холодными пальцами, прижимается ледяными ладонями к её спине через рубашку, и Крейг шипит обиженно, но с места всё равно не двигается.

В Колорадо сегодня, ей кажется, всё равно холоднее, чем обычно.

Крейг не знает, как правильно помогать людям, и Крейг не любит _людей сложных_ и людей, которые всё _усложняют_ , но она закрывает глаза, и Твик в её руках — всё ещё живая и тёплая. 

Этого не то чтобы достаточно, но дышать становится немного легче.


End file.
